Our Last Summer
by I am Asuna Of Knights of Blood
Summary: It has been a year since Natsu and Lucy broke up. It has also been a year since Lucy quit Team Natsu. Sometimes, Lucy reflects on her times with Natsu during last summer. She still remembers their last summer together, even after all those months. 'Trying to forget someone you love is like trying to remember someone you never knew'


**Our Last Summer**

**Summary: It has been a year since Natsu and Lucy broke up. It has also been a year since Lucy quit Team Natsu. Sometimes, Lucy reflects on her times with Natsu during last summer. She still remembers their last summer together, even after all those months. 'Trying to forget someone you love is like trying to remember someone you never knew' **

**Hi minna! It's been a while since I last updated. I feel so mean… TT_TT This one-shot is based off "Our Last Summer" from Mamma Mia. If you didn't watch the movie, I highly recommend it. For ****_Magical Mages Online_****, and my other works, I have writers block. Don't worry though, they're coming along.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL AND THER LYRICS TO SONGS IN MAMMA MIA!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0**

_If I could still recall,_

_Our Last Summer,_

_I see it all, _

_Walks along the sand,_

_Laughing in the rain, _

_Our last summer, _

_Memories that __**remain**_

**Lucy's POV**

"Lu-chan! Can't you believe its summer?!" Levy asked. Summer… it reminded me of him. As much as I don't want to, I just can't stop thinking about Natsu and me's last summer together before we broke it off. Now these days, I just tend to avoid them because there's always awkward tension in the air between Team Natsu and me. I often join Levy, Cana, Wendy, or Romeo together on missions. Other than that, I'm a solo mage.

"Lu- chan? Are you okay? You seem to be lost in thought, what are you thinking about?" Levy asked.

"I'm okay Levy-chan. It's just that I can't forget about him," I smiled. "I'm gonna go on a mission before I leave to go home." I waved to her and left to the Request Board.

I scanned quickly the Request board for a quick mission. In the past few months since I left Team Natsu, I grown stronger. I was now skilled at the whip **(AN: Is it just me, or some fanfiction authors forgets that Lucy has a magical whip and normal one?)**, and summoning spirits. Even, I learned to use Celestial Magic as a form.

My eyes saw a request that was quick and interesting.

_Help! _

_My town is getting attacked by gorgons!_

_Reward: 100,000 jewels_

_From: Mayor of Marblebourne_

I gave the request to Mira. I quickly ran to the train station to get a train to Marblebourne. The train ride was quiet. Unconditionally, I let my thoughts drift off.

_~Flashback~_

_"Luce, you got me so worried!" Natsu confessed after I got seriously injured on mission._

_ I barely cracked a smile, "I'm okay… Why do you care so much? I'm gonna heal eventually."_

_ "It's because that…" Natsu put on a thinking face until he got a light literally. "I love you!" he grinned like a idiot._

_ "And I love you too." I responded. He looked a bit surprised but kissed me and I kissed back. Behind the door, I heard a thump on the floor. _**(AN: I just realised that I'm horrible at romantic scenes. Just bear with me. Oh yeah, the person who was eavesdropping was Mira!)**

* * *

_We went on a date later at the beach. I can still remember that we gazed at the stars on the soft sand and sharing Natsu's precious scarf when it began to rain. _

_ "Hey Luce, is there a dragon constellation?" Natsu asked._

_ "There is one Natsu. The dragon constellation is called Draco. It's located near Ursa Minor." I guided his finger to shape out a dragon._

_ "Ne Lucy, is there key for Draco?" Natsu asked again._

_ "Probably… I heard rumors about the Platinum Keys. Draco, Hercules, Perseus, Orion, Adromeda, Phoenix is some to name a few." I gazed into the stars._

_ "Cool! Probably, Draco knows where Igneel is. Say Lucy; let's go on a mission to find Platinum Keys like Draco!" Natsu cheered. I smiled at his antics._

_ Suddenly, rain started to fall. "Let's go Luce before the rain gets harder" I stared in shock. That was one of Natsu's smartest sentences. "You are weird Lucy." Natsu noticed my stare. "Here, lets share my scarf." I was in shock. His scarf was a present from Igneel. One of the only memoirs he had from Igneel. Natsu kissed me and dragged me off to my house._

_~Flashback End~_

* * *

I realised that no matter how much I want to forget, the memories always remain.

"All passengers to Marblebourne, please board off the train." The speaker announced.

I grinned. Time to get the job done. I got up from my seat, wiping my eyes and dusting off my skirt as I ran to the client's house. Running off thousands of steps across the worn out cobblestone path, I looked out toward the setting sun. Fiore is full of lights and life. I smiled. Wherever he was, whatever he was doing…

I hope that like me, he never forgot about our last summer together.

**_And without Lucy noticing, a pink headed man stood in the shadows with regrettable eyes staring at her. On Lucy's neck, there lay a Fire Dragon's mark._**

**_0o0o0oo0o0ooo00ooo0_**

**And CUT! Finished! XD I haven't wrote in months so I might be a little bit rusty… I might do Natsu's version if you want to. (At least 10 reviews) Also, I might edit this versoin like adding the break up scene. I give credit to ABBA and Vixen-Virus's version of Our Last Summer. **

**Links:**

**Pairing: Inuyasha & Kagome**

s/4361848/1/Our-last-Summer

**Pairing: Karin & Kazune**

s/4375737/1/Our-Last-Summer

**Anyways, thanks to everyone for being awesome and please review, follow, and favourite!**

**IT WILL BE APRECIATED!**

**BYE!**


End file.
